Battle On!
by Freeze Shock
Summary: Ace Trainer, Wind, and Rookie Trainer, Neko, face off against Team Galactic on Neko's way to becoming a Pokemon master, and for Wind to discover his life's greatest secret.


**Battle On!**

In the region of Sinnoh, two young boys were walking through Eterna Forest. One was a tall, silver haired, dark skinned boy with piercing electric blue eyes. The other was a short, blond, fair skinned boy with bunny blue eyes. The tall one is named Matthias Methusala Silver Windriss Martin Mortemor James Copt, or Wind, for short. The other is named Neko Grey Talon. "Have you heard about the legends of Sinnoh?" asked Neko. "Yeah, I heard them from my cousin, Cynthia" said Wind. "Why are you asking?" "I've lived in Sandgem Town my entire life, and only left a few weeks ago" replied Neko. "Well, I've only heard a few things about it, since I've lived in the Johto region" said Wind. "But, apparently history says "In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos. At the heart of chaos, where all things became one, appeared an Egg. Having tumbled from the vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One. From itself, two beings the Original One did make. Time started to spin. Space began to expand. From itself again, three living things the Original One did make. The two beings wished, and from them, matter came to be. The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be. The world created, the Original One took to unyielding sleep..." said Wind. "Well, you seem to know A LOT about these myths" said a sneering female voice. Suddenly, from the trees came two Team Galactic Grunts. "Who are you?" said Wind as he narrowed his eyes. "Wind!" said Neko "they are members of Team Galactic!" "Who?" replied Wind. "Team Galactic, a team of evil, no good low lives who go around stealing Pokémon from people!" said Neko. "Who are ya think ya talkin' 'bout, ya short Azurill?" replied the female grunt. "Oh my gosh, Azurill is so cute!" said Neko, jumping up and down excitedly. Wind put his head in his palm. "Who are you, anyway?" asked the female grunt. "I am Neko Talon! I am on my way to becoming a Pokémon master!" yelled Neko with fire in his eyes. "I am Wind, a trainer from Johto" said Wind with his arms crossed. "We're goin' kidnap ya" said the male grunt. The female slapped him on the back of the head, and said, "why would you tell him that?!" "Ow, that hurt!" said the male grunt. "We're not going anywhere, we must battle!" said Wind. "Alright, let's fight, go Zubat!" said the female grunt as both of them sent out Zubats. "Zu!" said the two poison and flying type Pokémon in unison. "Go Pachirisu!" yelled Neko as he sent out Pachirisu. "Pacha!" said the elesquirrel Pokémon. Wind smirks as he throws a Poke Ball. "Go, my friend!" he yelled as he threw it. In a burst of light, out came a blue serpent. "Dratini" it said smiling. "Wind!" yelled Neko "why did you send out something that weak?!" "This guy must really want to lose" said the female grunt, and both grunts laughed. "Just start the battle" said Wind. "Zubat, use Wing Attack" said the female grunt, as the Zubat glowing wing slammed into Dratini. "Zubat, use Bite" said the male grunt as it bit Dratini's tail. "Pachirisu, use Discharge" said Neko as Pachirisu released shockwaves at the female's Zubat. "Your turn" said the female grunt, mockingly. Wind smirked and said, "Dratini, now" Dratini started to glow and its body started to elongate. "He's…evolving…" said Neko in awe. "Dragonair!" said the newly evolved Pokémon. "Dragonair, use Dragon Rage" said Wind as Dragonair sent a stream of blue flames on the female grunt's Zubat. The Zubat fainted, leaving the other one. "Would you like to do a combo attack?" Wind asked Neko. "Let's do it!" said Neko gleefully. "Uh oh" said the male grunt. "Dragonair!" said Wind. "And Pachirisu!" said Neko. "Use Thunderbolt!" they yelled in unison. The electric wave was so powerful it blew them into the sky. "You know we wouldn't have lost if you told them we were going to kidnap them!" yelled the female grunt. "How was I supposed to know he was powerful?!" yelled the male grunt. There was a ping of light as they disappeared into the sky.


End file.
